


Yin, Yang, Everything in Between

by Starlithorizon



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone agreed: Martin and Molly were perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin, Yang, Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> My whole life is Molly Hooper, apparently. I regret nothing.

It was funny, really. He had trouble coming to terms with what she did for a living ("Would you rather I make dinner?"), and _she_ had trouble coming to terms with what _he_ did for a living ("Just...be safe, okay?"). They had a hell of a time accepting those things that the other loved so fiercely, but at the same time, they each understood perfectly. So many people had pushed them down, said that their dreams were ridiculous or unattainable, yet here they were. Really, it's no wonder that they found each other. Like, after all, seeks like.

Molly thought that they were like tendon and bone. Each were necessary, and while you certainly could have one without the other, neither could function alone.

Martin thought that they were the sky and the earth. The sky protected the earth, and the earth kept the sky tethered happily in place.

Either way, they were harmony itself. They fought sometimes, and it was almost always about the time Martin spent away from her, but it was always a futile fight with no real purpose that made Molly feel better in the end. After all, it wasn't as though Martin could say no to a flight. Even if he could, he shouldn't. Molly hated keeping him on the ground when he'd rather be above it.

They were almost always on the same page, though. From the big things like time spent doing what they loved ("Yes, I understand that it's two in the morning, but Mr. Holmes obviously needs you. Don't worry about waking me when you get back.") to the little things like taking their coffee the same way, they were tapped into the same brainwave. They knew precisely how much teasing the other could take, knew just what could fix a bad day, knew just how and when to say sorry.

When everyone first met Martin, they were all taken by surprise at his uncanny resemblance to Sherlock. Neither of them really saw it, though. Eventually, everyone notice the differences rather than the similarities, and they all realized that those differences were what drew Molly to him. He was much shorter and pinker than the man in his cape-like coat, with an impossible collection of freckles. His wild red hair was much shorter, although it was quite curly, like Sherlock's. Both men were skinny as rakes, Martin frighteningly so, and both men possessed a strange, wiry strength. Martin's muscles were more pronounced, especially on his upper body, and he could hardly run a mile without turning into a red, wheezing mess.

Plus, there wasn't a Spencer Hart suit anywhere near his dingy attic flat.

He had slowly become somewhat okay with Molly's little gifts for him, had stopped feeling quite so uncomfortable about it. At the very least, it had made him more creative with his little presents. It had become quite fun, actually.

Being together had changed them each for the better, in quiet, world-shifting ways. Douglas had commented on it, John, even Sherlock and Arthur had each noticed. Of course, neither Martin nor Molly noticed until it was said outright, in that way oblivious lovers tend to do.

Everyone agreed, though: Martin and Molly were absolutely perfect for each other.


End file.
